Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a specific thermoplastic polymer composition which comprises an ethylene-propylene rubber, an ethylene copolymer, a propylene polymer (including an ethylene-propylene block copolymer) and talc, shows good processability on injection molding, can give a molded product having a good appearance, is excellent in the flexural modulus, tensile properties, surface hardness, impact resistance and adhesion of coating, and thus is suited for the production of injection-molded products such as automobile parts.